Narration
by Midoriko-sama
Summary: A look at the Shikon-no-gumi from behind a different lense, and a feline's point of view.


Narrations 

By Midoriko-sama

August 12

Oh they were at it again, the Alpha and his mate. They were shouting and yelling, and hurting my ears.

What were they bickering about now? He's waving one of those strange packages that smell of food. And she is pointing behind him and yelling more than him.

Ah! I think he's not letting her use her human magic to go to the place where there is only food and bring him some, but he wants it just the same.

I'll never understand our Alpha. His mate has a magic that makes her jump in a hole to a place where she comes back from with food and more magic, and he goes too sometimes, and he likes the food and the magic she gets. But when possible, he doesn't let her go there

It must be because there must be trials to get the food and magic. Difficult dangerous trials that the Alpha's mate has to go through. Probably trials of fidelity to him, since she comes back smelling of other males.

But sometimes I think he fights with her as a game. Yes, it has to be, he kills demons, he protects us all, but when he fights with his mate he pretends to fall over. Yes, yes, it must be some courting game. Or else it must be that strange strong magic that his mate has. She's a female after all.

I feel a prickle at the back of my neck, and if I were human I would sigh. The little flea man is back, and he bothers me first before he bothers any of the others. But one of these days, little flea man will catch me in the wrong mood, and I will chew him till he's all one hole.

Whenever he comes, he brings trouble too. I hate feeling his little prickle, always at the back of my neck where he thinks I can't reach him. Whenever he comes, the Alpha's blood starts heating at what he tells him and we depart for another bout of fight and blood. The Alpha gets angry so easily too, but when that little flea thing comes, we run off to somewhere dangerous.

But first, of course, he comes to take his fill of my blood, just because I'm small, at the moment, and I stay quiet.

Oh, now he's left, but I know he won't bother the Alpha while he's talking to his mate like that. He'll get ignored and squished like anything.

Hmmmm, I curl up, the Alpha is shouting a little less than usual, so his mate might decide to use her magic a little later than usual. This could take a while.

Oh, a grass hopper. I could chase it. Oh, but no, the little fox is. He's my play mate. He's really young in demon years. Younger than me, and I'm young. Only in my hundreds. He smells nice after the Alpha's mate takes him to the river the most, but he smells nice anyway. He's like my little puppy brother.

I'm the cat in the pack. I'm to take care of my puppy brother when I'm small and of all the rest when I'm large. I'm the most important demon after the Alpha in the pack, as I'm the only demon who can fight battle.

I yawn, and I wish the Alpha's mate would put her mate in his place with her magic. She is female, and naturally comes first in the mating hierarchy.

I catch a scent of my sister. Here she comes! Oh, and there is her mate. He's a little sneak, her mate, not knowing that it was the female to choose and his place in the mating is subordinate. But my sister can teach him his lessons very well.

She's human, and she ranks as high as me in the pack all the same, because her bone in battle has killed as much as my claws and the Alpha's fang.

My sister's mate, he's very useful too, but my sister won't let him be of use lately. Since we've had those wasps from hell following us, my sister has decided that his magic is of no use and she won't let him use it more than she thinks is right.

He listens too, because she gets upset when he uses too much magic and gets sick. And he gets upset when she gets upset. They are mates after all. Although he still follows other females. Sometimes I do not understand these humans and their courting. Weren't mates supposed to stay faithful? Even the Alpha does it sometimes, going after a clay mass figured like a talking woman. But I think that's a spell that someone put on the Alpha, probably that wolf that annoys the Alpha's mate. The Alpha can surely smell that she isn't a woman, so it must be a spell on him that keeps him from seeing.

My little puppy brother is still running after that grass hopper.

Now that I think of it, that clay woman looks like the Alpha's mate. That must be why he goes after her. Yes, he must think that she's back from the land of the food and spells.

Oh, there at last. The Alpha's mate used her powerful magic and put the Alpha to the ground, and my sister had used her bone and put her mate to the ground. Now the hierarchy of the pack has been restored. First the Alpha's mate, then my sister than me. The males in between, and me with my puppy brother.

Now the little flea man has gone to the Alpha's mate and she's slapped him as always. And now he's talking to her about the shiny things we always look for

Sigh. I squash the grass hopped, transform and grab my puppy brother with my teeth to but him on my back. My sister comes with her mate, the Alpha is free from the magic, and here we go again.

Of course, that little monster of a flea _never_ comes with us. One of these days, he _will_ catch me in a horrid mood . . .

Not much to say on this one. Simply a cute idea I got, thinking of the world in Kirara's perspective. Hope you liked it in any case. Different and more light hearted than the rest of my stories. And for those who might think that the feministic perspective is a little exaggerated, look again, in Takahashi tankobon, it's the girls that rule ;)


End file.
